


The Happiest Place on Earth

by EldunariLiduen



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EldunariLiduen/pseuds/EldunariLiduen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Rose take their children to Walt Disney World for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Happiest Place on Earth

“Donna! Don’t get too far ahead, alright?” the Doctor called ahead to a small, redheaded figure as she bounded down the castle path. It seemed as if she had all the energy of both the four-year-old visiting Disney World for the first time that she was and of the Scottish princess that she’d chosen to become earlier that day under the care of a fairy godmother in training.

“C’m on! I want t’ see Merida!” she said, turning around and jumping in place until her parents got just a few steps closer before she kept going, too excited to stop.

“She is very much your daughter,” Rose laughed, pushing a double-stroller with one sleeping two-year-old, a miniature pirate hat sitting slightly skewed over his light blonde hair. “No patience when there’s something exciting going on.”

“Oi, I’m getting better! Ow, ow, ow, ow,” he said, reaching up a hand to gently loosen the grip the other two-year-old on his hair as she sat on his shoulders. “Gently please, Jamie, _gently_.”

Rose looked over at the Doctor with a bemused smile. “Really?” she asked, raising an eyebrow. “From what I recall, you were packed for this trip just two _days_ after we finished reserving everything.”

“Well…” he said with a sheepish smile, picking Jamie off his shoulders and balancing her on his hip. “Still working on it I suppose. I mean it is _Disney World_ after all.”

“Would’ve thought you’d been here before. Donna, sweetie, that’s too far!”

“Ah, few times here and there,” he shrugged, straightening Jamie’s Mickey Mouse ears. “Most of the time it wasn’t exactly a planned vacation and was more of the usual travelling and planet-saving. Well, once or twice I tried to take a normal vacation, but most of the time even that didn’t go to plan.”

“Here’s hoping this trip goes a bit more smoothly, then. Still, Mum and Dad are around if we need them for more than just the one day they agreed to watch the kids for,” Rose said as she handed the Doctor his own Mickey Ears that he’d insisted on buying first thing that day.

Just down the pathway, Donna’s plastic bow clattered to the pavement. The Doctor and Rose’s heads snapped in towards their daughter, both briefly panicking before they saw what had caused her to drop it in shock.

“Oh, hello there wee- Why! You look just like me!” Merida said, bending down to talk to Donna as her Mum and Dad walked over. They exchanged an amused look, clearly picking up a very American affectation of a Scottish accent.

“Amy’d love this,” Rose muttered to him, naming one of their friends back at Torchwood as she rummaged in her bag for her camera.

“Are these your brother and sister?” Merida asked, gesturing at the twins. “Not as much trouble as my brothers I hope!”

“Yep! That’s Jamie ‘n’ Jack! And not really, no,” Donna said, shaking her tiny head and the curls that she’d acquired at the Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique. “Mum and Dad get in more trouble than they do, honestly.”

Merida laughed at Donna’s statement while her accompanying cast member shook as he tried to hold in his laughter. “Right then!” she said, handing Donna the bow she’d dropped before standing back up. “I see your Mum has her camera out- should we take a picture together then?”

The young girl nodded her head furiously, moving to stand next to her favorite princess. Rose took a few pictures with her camera- some with just Donna and Merida, a few with the Doctor, Donna, and Merida and finally the cast member took one with all six of them in it.

“Alright, I’ve got to go feed Angus now, but maybe I’ll see you later Donna? Bye!”

“Bye Merida!” Donna said, waving to her as she walked off, clutching her autograph book to her chest and her bow slung over her arm. “Mummy, I met Merida!”

“I saw! Do you think you’ll be able to find the other princesses, too?” Rose smiled, tucking one of Donna’s curls behind her ear as the Doctor put Jamie and Jack back in the stroller.

“I’m gonna find _all_ of them!” She grinned, twirling around to face her dad. “Daddy? Is Mummy a princess, too?”

The Doctor laughed, lifting Donna off her feet and spinning her around as she squealed in delight. “You bet she is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little story inspired by the fact that David Tennant and his family were at Disneyland the other day. I might write more of these for the other parks, but I'm not certain yet. Hope you liked it!


End file.
